


Just Between Friends

by ohemgeeitscoley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity complains to Tommy about her sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/gifts).



> Thecoolcheryl is the greatest for all of her cheerleading and beta work on this. Just in case I don't tell you this enough, you are the absolute best.

Tommy watched Felicity as she walked toward to the bar. She looked nothing like the girl that he saw walk into the bar four hours ago. Her hair was thrown up in a messy ponytail, the cardigan she had worn was missing, leaving her in a black shirt thing that had very tiny straps on it, and she had traded in her heels for a pair of flats. He tilted his head as she sat down, “What can I—“

“I need a glass of tequila.”

Pulling a glass out from behind the bar, Tommy raised his eyebrow at Felicity. “Oliver—“

“Don’t mention his name,” Felicity warned.

Tommy laughed, “Yes ma’am.” He scooped the ice into the cup before pouring a shot’s worth of tequila into it. He raised his eyebrow at the look Felicity gave him when he stopped.

“Do I need to explain the difference between a shot and a glass?”

“Would you prefer to drink it out of the bottle?”

Felicity tilted her head, considering it. “I’m not quite at the drinking out of the bottle stage yet.”

Tommy poured more into the glass, sliding it over. He smiled as he lifted the bottle up to his lips to take a drink. “Apparently I am,” he paused to set the bottle back on the bar. “You want to talk about it?”

“Talk about the fact that it is, like, a hundred degrees in this building,” Felicity questioned. “Or the fact that your best friend is a narcissistic asshat who has managed to interrupt no less than 15 of my attempts to get laid in the last three fucking months.” She rolled her eyes as she lifted the glass to her mouth, downing the alcohol that was in it easily. “I mean, how fucking hard it is to give me one night off to go out?” Felicity paused, groaning. “Oh god. I did not mean to go that in detail about my sex life with you.”

“I mean, there’s a couch in my office,” Tommy offered.

Felicity raised her eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“There’s also a floor. And a desk. There’s even a wall. Four of them actually.”

Felicity looked down, moving her head slowly as she thought. When she looked back up at him, she was smiling tentatively. “Just sex, Merlyn.”

“I think you’ll find that I thrive under just sex conditions.”

Felicity stood up from the bar stool tilting her head to the side. “Well then, lead the way.”

Tommy grabbed his keys from behind the cash register before walking down toward the end of the bar, holding his arm out. Felicity shook her head as she placed her arm through his. “Right this way.”

They didn’t say anything while they walked the short distance, and by the time Tommy was closing the door he was starting to worry that maybe Felicity had changed her mind. Or that she had been kidding was waiting to see how far he would actually take this.

Those ideas were promptly pushed out of his mind as soon as he turned around and felt Felicity push him against the door, her mouth claiming his. He smiled a little before opening his mouth enough to capture her bottom lip in between his teeth pulling on it gently. Felicity took control back over the kiss quickly, surprising Tommy as she began running her tongue across his lips, controlling the pace. He never imagined that she would be the one seeking out the control in this situation. He also hadn’t expected her lips to be quite so soft and smooth.

Felicity pulled away first, raising an eyebrow at him. “Couch?”

Tommy shook his head, lifting her up. Felicity’s wrapped her legs around his waist as he started carrying her the short distance from the door to the desk toward the back of the room. Felicity raised her eyebrow as he sat her down. “What? The couch not good enough?”

Tommy smiled, lowering his head so that his mouth was level with her ear. “Saving that for later,” he whispered as he nipped at her earlobe. He made his way down the side of her neck while he pushed the straps of her tank top down so he could run his tongue along her collarbone. He felt Felicity unbuttoning his shirt as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She pushed his shirt down his shoulders before pulling her shirt over her head. Her lips were on his again before he could really get any sort of a look at her.

Pulling away Felicity pushed him back slightly so that she could trace his nipple with her tongue. He placed his hands on her thighs, tracing the edge of her skirt with his fingers as she continued to tease him. She smiled against his chest at the noise he made when she bit down. Tommy raised his hand to her chin, lifting it up to his mouth again. “Two can play that game, Smoak,” he spoke softly against her lips.

Felicity’s laughter turned into a moan as Tommy began placing kisses down the side of her neck as he worked his way down to her chest. He flicked his tongue against her nipple, pressing his hand against her hip as she lifted up off the desk slightly trying to bring him closer to her. He raised his eyebrow at her as he repeated the act. “So antsy. I haven’t even gotten started yet.” His mouth had just closed over the peak when he heard the door open.

“Hey Tommy, do you know where the order sheet—“

Tommy immediately stood up straighter, trying to cover up Felicity’s body with his. “Christ, Oliver. I know you know how to knock.”

Felicity groaned closing her eyes as she pushed her head further into Tommy’s neck. “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” she muttered.

Oliver didn’t say anything at first. He just stood there staring at the two of them, his eyes narrowing slightly. “What are you two—“

“You can leave, you can watch, or you can join Oliver,” Felicity interrupted Oliver as she lifted her head from Tommy’s shoulder to look at him. “I don’t care which one, but you are not actually going to stop this from continuing. Choice is yours.”

Felicity turned her attention back to Tommy. “I believe your mouth was busy doing important things before Oliver, it should get back to doing those.”

Tommy nodded moving his head back down to take her nipple into his mouth continuing what Oliver had interrupted. Felicity’s breath was just starting to get back to where it had been before when he heard her groan as Oliver started talking again.

“Have you guys been—“ Oliver stopped talking the second he saw the glare Felicity was giving him.

“Leave. Watch. Join.” Felicity’s voice was sharp. “Neither one of those options requires much talking Oliver.”

Slipping out of his jacket Oliver’s eyes darkened while he tossed it on to the couch. Sitting down he nodded at Tommy. “Guess I’ll watch then.”

Slightly confused Felicity tilted her head; out of the three options she hadn’t actually expected him to pick that one. Turning her attention back to Tommy, she ran her hand down his chest. “Better start using that mouth again.”

Shaking his head Tommy gave out a short laugh. “Can’t say I expected to be in this situation again.”

Felicity looked between the two of them. “Of course you guys have been in this situation.”

“I’ve never been very good at knocking,” Oliver explained.

“He’s normally pretty good with the—“

“There’s an awful lot of words going on,” Felicity interrupted Tommy, raising her eyebrow.

Wrapping his fingers around the side of her underwear, Tommy began pulling them down with one hand while he used his other hand to push her skirt up. He smiled against her skin at the sound of her breath hitching as his lips ghosted over her core before moving further over to her thigh. He placed his hands against her hips, trying to keep her still as he ran his tongue across her skin.

"Tommy." Felicity's voice was low and almost desperate as she continued to try to move him where she wanted him.

"You really aren't patient are you?"

"Like you're one to--"

"Now who's talking too much," Tommy asked not waiting for her response before he finally placed his tongue on her clit rolling it slowly to tease the sensitive tissue. Letting go of her hips Tommy was surprised by how still Felicity was as he continued his ministrations. It wasn’t until he slid two fingers inside of her that she seemed to come back to life. Her fingers twisting into his hair, pulling him in closer, her hips inching their way up. He quickly found a pattern and pace that was pulling Felicity closer to the edge, and he was enjoying the sounds that he pulled from her every time he changed it just enough to keep her from going over. 

“Stop.” Oliver’s voice came out of nowhere, causing Felicity to turn to look at him. She wanted to laugh because he seriously looked like he thought Tommy was going to stop, but then Tommy curled his fingers up slightly as he pulled on the bundle of nerves with more force. She knew she was close, just a little bit more and--

"Tommy." Oliver sounded closer than he had before when he spoke. "Stop."

"You have got to be kidding me," Felicity half shrieked as Tommy pulled away from her, moving to the left of her. "Is this some sort of game between the two of you? See which one can get me more sexually frustrated?" Glaring at the two of them Felicity went to place one of her hands between her legs, determined to finish what Tommy had started. 

Tommy caught her hand, he shook his head as he brought her hand up to his lips placing small kisses on the inside of her wrist. Moving his lips along her skin, he kissed his way up her arm, across her collarbone, and down to the underside of her breast. She was so focused on Tommy and his mouth that she was confused when she felt Oliver’s stubble rub against the inside of her thighs. Glancing down she saw the smile Oliver flashed at Tommy before Oliver’s mouth was on her, his fingers resuming the pace that Tommy had set before. They worked well together, Tommy’s teeth seemed to pulling on one of her nipple’s in synchronization with Oliver tongue, while Tommy’s other hand seemed to be rolling her other nipple in time with Oliver’s fingers. Moving his head from her breast, Tommy moved his mouth over her neck biting down, which was all it took for her orgasm to wash over her.

“You two have done this before,” Felicity asked once her brain was able to form a sentence, even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

“Maybe once--” 

“We’ll never tell,” Oliver interrupted Tommy.

Pulling herself up, Felicity glared at him playfully. “That’s not very nice.”

Smirking at Tommy Oliver pulled Felicity up from the desk so that she was standing in between the two of them. “I guess,” Oliver started, lowering his head to one side of her neck as Tommy ran one of his hands down the side of her stomach. “We’ll just have to,” he paused long enough to bite down on the curve between her neck and her shoulder, while Tommy ran his fingers along the hard edge of her hip bone. “Make it up to you.” 

Smiling Felicity put a hand on their chests, pushing them far enough from her that she could squeeze her way out from between them. “Oh, and make it up to me you will.” She walked over to the couch, grabbing Oliver’s jacket before pulling it on and sitting down. “But first, I think it’s my turn to do the watching.”


End file.
